whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Connelly
Daniel Connelly, also known as Darkling, is an Unseelie Sluagh Wilder and a member of the Finders, Keepers Motley. Overview Danny's life was one depressing disaster after another, to him at least. His parents were insensitive to his troubles. His brothers really wanted nothing to do with him. The remainder of his relatives didn't care if he lived or died. His single solace was a few school friends and they only stayed with him in shared misery. He decided one day that he was going to have nothing to do with his family from then on. In celebration of this fact, and in symbolic mourning, he chose to wear only black. He ignores his family as much as possible but, as the child of wealthy parents, he does understand the importance of privilege. To him, his family is simply another part of a larger problem. He stays with them because it is convenient. He preferred to ignore most people, or at least seem to ignore them. He is, in fact, always paying attention to everything around him. Whenever he hears something interesting or bizarre, he writes it in his journal. He claims he'll use these ideas to write a story someday. Right now, he's content to learn everything he can about people. He is known for having a morbid streak. Even his friends consider him rather dark. He rarely express this except in poetry scrawled across a washroom's walls, or perhaps in a verse spoken to whomever is nearby. It rarely makes sense to anyone who hears it, but most feel slightly chill as they listen. He was at a friend's home when he entered his Chrysalis. They were sitting in a darkened room, sipping absinthe, when the visions came upon him: the dark, cold visions of Winter and the dying of Glamour. He was visibly shaken at first but came to the conclusion later on that it only made sense. One of his friends, who had been something of a mystery to the others, noted this and took him to freehold, leaving him there to meet the Kithain within. Daniel accepted Shorty's nickname for him: Darkling. He has, in fact, cultivated a jaded attitude toward everything he has seen. So far, he has had little difficulty in dealing with the members of his motley, as he finds it useful to have a handful of friends. Image Daniel is a tall, black (dyed)-haired, pale young man. He wears a black trench coat, slacks, tuxedo shirt, hat, and work boots. He also carries a walking stick with a silver skull as a handle. His small notebook and calligraphy pen are in a pocket. In fae mien, he is somewhat shorter and slimmer. In both forms he wears sunglasses (dark lenses, non-reflective). Personal Since he is a sluagh, he always whispers. He prefers, though, listening to speaking. He is always noting the behavior of others in his book. When he does say something, it's generally an obscure poem he read somewhere or created himself. Sometimes it pertains to what is going on but it's hard for others to tell. References # CTD. Book of Storyteller Secrets, pp. 53-54. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sluagh (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)